I Want You With Me
by Pah Alves
Summary: Enquanto corre em busca do emprego dos sonhos e da vida perfeita, Bella Swan tropeça em seu misterioso vizinho.
1. Charlie Não!

**#**

**I**

- Charlie não! – Gritei.

Mas já era tarde demais...

- Oh.. Droga! Ele está vivo? – Perguntou enquanto descia do carro.

- Acho que não... – Procurei não olhar o cachorrinho que meu pai acabara de atropelar. – Como você não viu ele aqui?

- Olha o tamanho dele! Parece mais um rato do que um cão.

- O que aconteceu? – Minha mãe apareceu preocupada. – Ai meu Deus!

- Papai é um assassino. – Expliquei.

- Foi um acidente Bells, você é minha testemunha. – Ele olhou para os lados de um modo suspeito. Para se certificar de que eu era realmente a _única_ testemunha.

- Você fez de propósito não foi Charlie? – Renée questionou decididamente irritada. – Você reclama dos latidos do pobrezinho sempre que escuta.

- Vou admitir que esse rato me dava nos nervos... – Ele dizia enquanto massageava as têmporas.

- O que vamos fazer com... O corpinho? – Perguntei me sentindo mal pelo yorkshire.

- Quem vai dar a notícia... – Renée olhou sorrateiramente para a casa do vizinho.

- Eu vou, fui eu que fiz isso e... – Charlie me lançou um olhar piedoso. – Bells?

- Ok, eu vou com você... Mas tente ser delicado pai!

Meu pai era uma boa pessoa, mas não tinha muito tato.

- Seu cachorro morreu parece bom para mim. – Ele deu de ombros.

- É melhor eu dar a notícia... De quem era o cachorro? – Perguntei para minha mãe que sempre estava a par sobre tudo da vizinhança.

- Não me lembro o nome dela... Se mudou faz um mês eu acho. – Renée informou enquanto espiava a casa novamente. – Vou fazer um bolo como pedido de desculpas.

Dito isso ela correu para a cozinha. A minha mãe sempre tentava animar uma situação ruim com bolo, quando eu me sentia triste por algo na escola ou quando quebrava algum osso e precisava ficar em casa de repouso, ela fazia um bolo ou algum doce para alegrar a situação. Mas infelizmente não acho que "meus pêsames" de glacê vão melhorar o humor da nossa nova vizinha.

- Ah Bells, como foi na entrevista? – Meu pai perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para a porta da casa ao lado.

Ah, isso...

- Eu tentei ser simpática com a Editora chefe... Mas acho que ela não gostou de mim...

Resolvi não contar ao Charlie que eu derrubei café quente na mulher e quando eu fui "tentar" melhorar a situação, me vi apalpando os seus seios na tentativa de secar com um lenço que eu encontrei. Ah e aproposito, o lenço era de uma cliente importante. E pelo olhar dela, devia ser caro também.

Perdida na minha lembrança lamentável, não reparei que Charlie já havia tocado a campainha. Pois o que me fez sair dos meus devaneios foi o cara mais lido do mundo.

- Olá? – A voz era musical. – Em que posso ajudar? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Seu cachorro morreu! – Falei.

Acho que comecei a transpirar.

**#**

** Até domingo que vem !**


	2. Meus Pêsames

**#**

**II.**

- Descanse em paz... – Charlie lançou um olhar sugestivo para Edward.

- Theodore, mas a gente chamava de Ted – ele explicou com um sorriso simpático.

Depois que eu dei as _notícias_ sobre o acidente, Edward – ele informou quando nos apresentamos – sugeriu enterrar o corpo em seu quintal e Charlie se prontificou para ajudar. Renée achou uma caixa de sapato e em poucos minutos cavamos sua... Covinha.

- Theodore – ele pronunciou o nome com um tom de humor, como se achasse graça. E nem disfarçou! Que vergonha, maldita hora que ele se ofereceu para dizer palavras simpáticas sobre o cachorro... Ele continuou _tentando_ manter a compostura com uma voz grave e profunda. – Vamos sentir falta dos seus latidos e alegria, vá latir com os cachorrinhos do céu amém.

Encarei meu pai com uma expressão de _queporrafoiessapai?_ Mas ele se limitou a sorrir como se estivesse satisfeito. Eu me obriguei a acreditar que ele estava satisfeito com a sua ceninha e não com o fato de ter atropelado o cachorrinho.

- Obrigado Charlie.

- Desculpe novamente rapaz – meu pai murmurou dando palmadinhas nas costas de Edward.

- Não se preocupe, eu devia ter arrumado o buraco da cerca – ele dizia enquanto nos acompanhava até a porta. Sua casa ainda estava com caixas de mudança e pelo visto ele estava montando uma estante antes de chegarmos.

- Edward, sinto muito – disse quando chegamos na entrada.

- Tudo bem.

Ele nos deu um sorriso cansado e fechou a porta. E não era só o sorriso, ele todo parecia cansado, aparentemente ele não dormia muito, suas olheiras estavam bem profundas, sua barba crescida e ele estava usando uma calça de moletom meio velha com uma blusa suja de molho seco, como se não trocasse de roupa frequentemente.

- Como foi? Ele coube na caixa? – minha mãe perguntou quando chegamos, ela estava na cozinha lavando a louça do bolo, que já estava no forno.

- Triste. E mãe, francamente "Descanse em paz cãozinho"? – repeti o que ela escreveu na tampa enquanto me sentava ao lado do meu pai. – Nunca senti tanta vergonha.

- Eu não sabia o nome do pobrezinho.

- Theodore – Meu pai sibilou. – Isso é nome de cachorro?

- Mãe, vai mesmo dar o bolo? Acho que não vai ajudar muito. – Eu disse antes que começasse uma discussão sobre os nomes mais adequados para cachorros.

- Vou, Charlie ameaça atropelar o pobrezinho desde que chegou.

- Desde que ele chegou eu não durmo direito, e eu tenho certeza que ele que fez aquele coco que eu pisei esses dias.

- Chega de falar desse cachorro! – Disse nervosa.

- Como foi na entrevista? – Meneei a cabeça com um não e ela continuou. Sabia que o assunto ia vir para mim. – Mas... Eles não vão ligar ou algo assim?

Expliquei rapidamente que ficou _bem _claro que eu não teria chances e antes que ela pedisse por detalhes ou começasse com discursos encorajadores, informei que passei na Forks High School e já tinha acertado tudo com o diretor.

- Isso é ótimo querida! – ela disse animada batendo palminhas. – Quando você começa?

- Segunda – Murmurei e subi para o meu quarto.

**...**

Aparentemente meu cochilo da tarde tomou proporções maiores, a julgar pelo céu agora escuro. Resolvi ir para cozinha caçar algo para comer e encontrei minha mãe cantarolando enquanto colocava a cobertura no bolo.

- Nossa mãe... Que delícia.

- Nada disso mocinha, esse aqui já tem dono – ela me repreendeu ao ver meus olhos cobiçosos.

- Você vai levar agora? – perguntei enquanto pegava uma colherada do que sobrou da cobertura. – Estou com tanta vergonha dele que não sei se consigo encara-lo novamente.

- Ah Bella... Eu ia pedir para você levar – ela disse já lançando seu olhar suplicante. – Estou tão cansada!

- Ah não mãe...

- Por favor Bella... Pela mamãe.

Eu odeio quando ela começa com "pela mamãe". Não estou com nenhuma vontade de encontrar Edward. Bem, pelo menos não _hoje_. Mas eu não ia conseguir dizer não para minha mãe... Principalmente com ela fazendo esse rostinho.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – Me rendi – Já terminou?

- Sim! – Ela respondeu animada. – Cuidado para não derrubar! – Ela gritou quando eu estava saindo de casa. _Claro_ que ela tinha medo disso.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta dele, contando passo por passo, tomando todos os cuidados possíveis para não derrubar e rezando para não derrubar nele.

Quando ele abriu a porta pude ver o cansaço em seus olhos novamente e usava as mesmas roupas.

- Olá Bella – seus olhos caíram do meu rosto para o bolo em minhas mãos e voltaram para o meu rosto. – Isso é para mim?

- Sim – respondi me sentindo corar. – Minha mãe fez, pelo que aconteceu mais cedo...

- Ela não precisava se incomodar.

Há! Você não conhece a Renée pensei com os meus botões enquanto sentia meus braços ficando dormentes.

- Me desculpe – ele murmurou enquanto pegava o bolo de minhas mãos – Seu braço deve estar doendo, por favor entre.

Ele também lê os pensamentos das pessoas? Deus, espero que não.

- Obrigada – murmurei enquanto entrava pela segunda vez naquela casa.

Era aconchegante, ainda havia algumas caixas de sua recente mudança e a julgar pela estante agora cheia de livros, as caixas ao lado e a garrafa de vinho. Ele estava no meio de alguma coisa.

- Desculpe, não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar – apontei para a estante e as caixas.

- Eu só estava arrumando alguns livros – ele dizia enquanto pegava pratos e talheres. – Nada demais.

- Sua casa é bonita.

- Ah, vai ficar mais bonita quando eu me livrar dessas caixas – ele comentou com um sorriso vazio. Não que fosse um sorriso forçado, mas de alguma forma não alcançava seus olhos.

- Se quiser posso te ajudar – me ofereci sem pensar.

- Não acho que vai ser interessante para você.

Eu devia esperar por isso, ele estava deixando claro que não queria me ver novamente. Ou só achava que seria muito chato, meu lado otimista pensou.

- Isso é para mim? – perguntei quando ele colocou um pedaço de bolo em outro prato.

- Na verdade não. Eu quero comer dois pedaços e – ele chegou perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido como se fosse contar um segredo. – Não gosto de usar o mesmo prato.

Percebi o sutil cheiro de vinho, mas ignorei.

- Isso não faz muito sentido sabia? – perguntei me afastando para encara-lo. Ele mantinha um sorriso simpático, mas seus olhos continuavam sem vida.

- Come comigo... Por favor? – ele pediu novamente. Se ele continuasse a me olhar assim eu ia ceder logo.

- Acho melhor não... – murmurei voltando para a sala na tentativa de fugir, sem olhar para ele eu conseguia pensar claramente.

- Vamos, e é o mínimo que você pode fazer... Depois do Ted.

Parei no meio do caminho. Não acredito que ele estava usando o cachorrinho comigo.

- Mas foi meu pai que atropelou... Se quiser posso chamar ele – mordi minha bochecha para não rir de sua careta.

Mas ele riu. Novamente uma risada que não alcançava os olhos cansados e tristes. Será que isso tudo era pelo cachorrinho?

Então eu me rendi.

**...**

- Não foi tão engraçado – disse ficando brava com a sua gargalhada.

Enquanto comíamos o bolo Edward me bombardeou de perguntas, sobre meus pais, minha infância, escola, faculdade e por fim... Trabalho, e eu contei sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

- Desculpe – Ele disse parando de rir e me encarando, parecia estar avaliando a minha expressão, para ter certeza de que estava perdoado.

- Não acredito que estou te contanto essas coisas. Não devia ter aceitado o vinho – murmurei encarando a minha taça. Quando eu disse que não iria mais comer o bolo, ele insistiu que eu aceitasse pelo menos uma taça de vinho que se transformou em duas e depois três... – Deus, esse dia foi tão horrível...

E quem diria que ia acabar assim? Depois de tudo, acordar atrasada, estragar minhas chances com o emprego perfeito, terminar com Mike, participar do enterro do cachorro de um vizinho que eu nem sabia que tinha... Levantei para esticar a pernas e olhar sua estante.

- É, foi mesmo – ele colocou mais um pedaço no prato. – Tirando a parte do seu namorado, você não gostava dele.

Sim, eu falei sobre meu ex para ele. Novamente, me arrependo do vinho.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – perguntei curiosa tirando minha atenção dos livros.

- Bem, você falou dele como se fosse um amigo e pela forma que você terminou. Se gostasse dele ia querer alguma explicação... E francamente, "Adeus Mike"? – ele repetiu as palavras do meu bilhete. – Parece até que você ficou aliviada.

Não posso dizer que ele estava errado, e me irritava que esse estranho soubesse tanto sobre mim. Contei toda a minha história e percebi que não sabia nada sobre ele.

- E... Como você veio parar em Forks?

- Eu tive algumas... Complicações – ele hesitou. Será que essas complicações envolviam mulheres? Oh droga, sempre tem uma mulher no meio. – E eu resolvi tirar uma... Licença do trabalho.

Suas explicações, ao invés de esclarecer, me deixavam mais curiosa e intrigada. Qual o motivo da licença? Quem escolheria Forks para fazer isso?

Mas agora que eu pensei em mulheres, me lembrei que a minha mãe disse que eu tinha uma _vizinha_. Com todas as confusões do dia eu acabei me esquecendo desse detalhe.

- Você mora aqui sozinho? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Sim – ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- É que a minha mãe disse que era uma _vizinha_.

- Ah, é que eu não saio muito de dia e... Minha irmã vem as vezes.

Irmã! Então ele não era casado ou algo do tipo. Bem não foi isso que ele disse mas eu posso deduzir.

- Trabalha com o que? – perguntei e a julgar pelo tema constante dos livros, sabendo a resposta.

- Sou formado em medicina – eu notei que ao contrário das outras pessoas ele não disse simplesmente "Sou médico".

- Hmm... Médico, Qual a sua história? – perguntei e me arrependi logo em seguida. Seu garfo parou no meio do caminho e sua expressão ficou dura.

- O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou com uma voz ríspida.

- Não sei... Desculpe – senti meu rosto corar e encarei as minhas mãos.

A curiosidade me tomou, eu queria saber tudo. Todos os motivos que levaram esse médico a abandonar tudo e vir para esse fim de mundo com um cachorro. Mas eu não conseguia reunir coragem para perguntar mais nada. Foi como se ele se transformasse em outra pessoa. O Edward brincalhão foi embora e no seu lugar entrou aquele homem duro e cansado que eu via nos seus olhos.

- E... – Tentei perguntar mas não consegui terminar. Não tinha mais coragem para perguntar nada e então decidi fazer algo que já deveria ter feito, me levantei e me despedi. Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha atitude, mas eu não me importei.

Ele disse alguma coisa que eu não entendi, mas quando eu me virei a porta já estava fechada.

**...**

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Me permiti enrolar um pouco na cama, já que a partir da próxima semana eu acordaria extremamente cedo...

Enquanto descia as escadas, ouvi minha mãe conversando com alguém na cozinha.Ótimo, agora nossas vizinhas vão ver meu pijama de vaquinha. Mais sobre o que fofocar sobre Isabella Swan, a filha pródiga que perdeu tudo e voltou para casa.

- Bom dia. – Cantarolei e congelei.

- Bom dia Bella – Edward respondeu – belo pijama. – Ele continuou com um sorriso torto.

**#**


	3. De mal a Pior

**#**

**III.**

_- Bom dia – cantarolei e congelei._

_- Bom dia Bella – Edward respondeu – belo pijama. – Ele continuou com um sorriso torto._

**Um dia antes.**

**...**

Eu pensava que perder o emprego seria o fim do mundo e que nada poderia ser pior. Depois eu achei que ter de voltar morar com os meus pais depois de ganhar a doce independência seria finalmente o pior, mas olha só eu errada novamente... O que me tranquiliza é que fracassar nas entrevistas de emprego aparentemente é o pior... Então sem mais surpresas do destino.

- E então... – Mike começou cauteloso quando eu entrei no carro.

Eu podia sentir o medo em sua voz. _Covarde_.

Dei um suspiro e contei rapidamente sobre o episódio do _café_.

- Tenho certeza que a próxima vai ser a certa! – ele disse com falsa animação. – Quem sabe 13 é o seu número da sorte?

Ah sim. O número azarado vai me dar sorte.

- Não Mike. Eu disse, se não fosse aqui...

- Mas Bella... Você tem certeza de que vai desistir assim?

- Não é como se eu fosse ficar dando aulas pelo resto da minha vida. É só por enquanto – suspirei. – Não posso viver as custas dos meus pais também.

Mike era legal, atencioso e legal... Um bom amigo. Sempre foi apaixonado por mim e um dia eu disse "sim". Não é como se eu não gostasse dele. Eu _gosto_, mas a cada dia eu me pergunto se o que está me fazendo manter o nosso relacionamento eram as caronas para as entrevistas, agora que eu estava sem carro e sem dinheiro para concertar.

- Você estava fazendo o que? – perguntei quebrando o silencio. – Demorou para chegar.

A entrevista foi em uma editora importante de Port Angeles, e Mike morava a 15 minutos do lugar. Diferente de mim, ele não morava em Forks com os pais.

- E-eu demorei... para me arrumar – ele gaguejou. – Pensei que poderíamos ir em algum restaurante para, hmm, almoçar. Para comemorar sabe? Ai fiquei na dúvida... Da roupa. – Ele terminou com um sorriso nervoso.

- E escolheu moletom e tênis? – perguntei enquanto descíamos do carro.

- Pensei que poderíamos pedir uma pizza... Seria mais... Intimo.

Entramos no elevador em silencio e continuamos até entrar no seu apartamento.

- Caramba. Você conseguiu bagunçar mais ainda esse lugar.

A sala estava em uma completa bagunça, roupas jogadas no chão, copos e restos de comida por toda parte. Até o sofá parecia torto.

- É... Sabe como é... – ele disse coçado a nuca. – Sou meio bagunceiro.

Ele saiu pegando algumas roupas no chão. Comecei pegando os copos e pratos. Estranho, tudo parecia em... Par. Dei mais uma olhada ao redor e algo chamou a minha atenção.

Coloquei a calcinha desconhecida – por mim pelo menos – No quadro de avisos que ficava na sala, junto com um bilhete e sai o mais rápido que meus pés permitiam sem que eu caísse. Por sorte um táxi estava passando naquele instante.

**...**

- O Sr. Mason insiste em continuar até sexta – o diretor dizia como se fosse algo sem sentido.

Decidi passar na Forks High School antes de ir para casa, resolver os termos do meu novo emprego.

- Então, eu começo segunda? – perguntei o obvio.

Charlie comentou logo depois da minha primeira entrevista, que o Sr. Mason estava se aposentando. Claro que eu não tinha boas lembranças do colegial e voltar seria a última coisa da minha lista, e por mais que dar aulas não fosse o meu sonho, eu já estava no fim da lista.

- Sim, tudo certo com os horários e as programações?

- Tudo certo – respondi tentando manter um sorriso confiante e feliz.

- Bem vinda a Forks High School – ele disse estendendo a mão.

Apertei sua mão e agradeci.

Resolvi voltar para casa andando sob a chuva fina que caia, não queria gastar novamente com táxi e andar ia me ajudar a refletir.

**...**

Assim que entrei na minha rua diminui a velocidade. Queria evitar ao máximo as perguntas e concelhos da minha mãe.

Foi quando um cachorrinho passou correndo para a nossa garagem. Ele não era familiar, mas a julgar pelas constantes reclamações do meu pai, esse deve ser o culpado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um segundo eu vi o cachorrinho deitado no chão e no outro o carro do meu pai muito próximo...

- Charlie não!

**#**


End file.
